


Snow Day

by josthockeythings



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Playing in the Snow, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josthockeythings/pseuds/josthockeythings
Summary: Tyson and JT explore Rocky Mountain National Park. Things get fun. Chaos ensues.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment of my 12 Days of Christmas series. Hope you enjoy!

Tyson and JT are walking in Rocky Mountain National Park, enjoying a bit of a snow day off. There’s fresh snow from the night before, and Tyson can’t help but think it looks romantic. Sure, heaving from the workout, and flipping snow up behind them as they walk on the snow really isn’t, but it’s nice. 

He stops at some point. JT is going on about some stupid thing Kerfy did the other day while Tyson was out. 

“…and he just fucking threw a Gatorade bottle at me!” He turns around then, a few paces ahead of Tyson at this point. He looks nice. His toque is pulled low over his ears. His cheeks are just the right amount of red to be cute. His breath from the hard workout is hanging in the cold Colorado air.   
And best of all, he’s Tyson’s.

JT quirks a smile. “What?”

Tyson shakes his head and looks down at his snowshoes. He hopes his blush is hidden in how cold his face feels from the wind. “Nothing.”

He hears JT walks back to him. “Did you wanna head back?”

Tyson shakes his head looking up at JT. “Not in the slightest.”

JT’s brow furrows. “Then, what is it?”

“I just was checking out the view, that’s all.”

JT’s eyes widen. “You’re a cheeky fucker, you know that.” He smacks Tyson’s face lightly as he laughs before walking away. Tyson follows, still laughing. 

Not much farther down the path, they find a clearing. It dips into a valley, probably where a lake is in the summer. The snow is gorgeous, untouched.   
Tyson makes a face at JT before barreling down the hill. He hears JT laugh behind him, but is sure that he is following. 

“LOOK OUT!” Tyson doesn’t even have time to turn and look at JT before he’s being tackled into the snow, snowshoes tangling with JT’s in a mess. 

They’re both laughing when they come up laughing. “What the fuck was that?” Tyson laughs.

“Fun,” JT replies with a shrug.

“I’m going to get you back.”

JT makes an unconvinced face. 

“You don’t believe me?”

JT shakes his head. “Nah, bro. You like me too much.” 

Tyson rolls his eyes. He looks around, the valley empty. He squints at something in the distance. “Is… is that an igloo?”

“What?”

Tyson points. “Over there. By the trees.”

“Yeah, maybe. Wanna go check it out?”

Tyson smiles and JT. They help each other up out of the snow. JT takes Tyson’s hand as they walk over to the tree line.

It is indeed an igloo when they reach it. 

“Dude, this is so cool.” JT runs his hand along the smooth surface. He ducks inside. Tyson walks around the back. There’s plenty of snow lying around.   
He quickly makes a small pile of snowballs before JT pokes his head back out. Tyson chucks a snowball at him, hitting him square in the back of the head. JT grunts in surprise, whirling around.

“You fucker!” He ducks back down as Tyson hurls another one. Tyson giggles and ducks below the top of the igloo.

“You’re going to get it and you don’t even know it yet,” he hears JT mutter from inside the igloo.

“You got any snow to make ammo in there, bud?”

“Like I’d tell you,” JT scoffs.

“It looked pretty smooth from what I could tell.”

“I’ll show you smooth,” JT mutters again. He’s quiet for a second, and Tyson strains to hear, trying to figure out what he’s up to. He pops his head above the igloo, just in time to see JT walk up. Tyson makes a face at him and starts pelting him with snowballs. 

Tyson shrieks as JT runs directly at him, tackling him into the snow.

“You destroyed all my snowballs!” Tyson whines. He wriggles to get out of the hold JT has him in. “Let me go, you asshole.”

“No.” JT readjusts so that he’s planted on top of Tyson, then leans down for a kiss. Tyson makes a noise in surprise but sighs and kisses back. 

Tyson’s eyes flutter open when JT pulls away. He’s smiling down at Tys face red, lips a little plump.

“You’re so cute.”

Tyson blushes but doesn’t look away, because it’s JT for Christ’s sake.

“You about ready to head in.”

Tyson nods. “It’s cold, and I am wet.”

JT hauls Tyson up then wiggles his eyebrows. “Oh, are you, now?”

Tyson rolls his eyes, groaning. He reaches out to push JT, but he’s already run a few paces ahead, cackling with laughter. “You monster!” Tyson calls after him, lacking the energy to chase him. It’s okay. He knows JT will come back. It’s them after all.

 

“What the fuck did you guys get into?” Alexander asks when they walk into their apartment. 

They’re both still sopping wet, dripping on the floor as they shed layers of clothing.

“It’s called snow, Alexander. Ever heard of it?” JT snarks.

Tyson giggles and smacks JT in the face with a wet glove. JT shakes his head and pushes Tyson’s shoulder.

Alexander rolls his eyes. “You guys suck. And you better be cleaning that floor.”

“Yeah, yeah.” JT paws at the air and hangs up his coat.

“I think we’re going to take a shower to get warmed up.” Tyson makes eyes at JT and sticks his tongue out at Kerfy.

“Ew, gross. I’m totally out.” In a flash Kerfy has thrown on his jacket and pocketed his keys and wallet, sliding out the door in quick Kerfoot like   
fashion.

“Bring us back so Thai!” JT calls before the door falls completely shut. Tyson laughs, head falling to JT’s chest. “So, about that shower.” JT’s breath jostles Tyson’s hair and gets his breathing to pick up.

“Sounds good to me,” Tyson says breathily.

“It’d better. You suggested it.”

Tyson grabs JT’s hand and leads him back to his bathroom (the one with the bigger shower) stripping out of the last of their clothes along the way.   
Needless to say, Kerfy has been to close to this before and never wants to be anywhere near it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Thanks guys!


End file.
